The Insignificant Tiff (ep 3, Maurice the Chosen)
by Kumarisan
Summary: The Great War breaks out and an unconventional soldier joins Sonic's father in battle


The Insignificant Tiff

The following 'epic' is based on characters created by Sega, and also DIC "Sonic the Hedgehog" (SAT AM) Gearbox and "O" are the copyrighted property of Dan Drazen.All rights reserved. 

Any characters not based on the previously mentioned sources are sole property of...hmm that would be me!!

The Insignificant Tiff

"The time has come for you to know yourself and follow your destiny, wherever that may lead you, whatever it may ask of you. If you ignore your destiny or run away, you will be a slave to the society you choose. The only thing you were born with was the ability to make choices, and be free. Never take that privilege for granted. Always embrace your freedom and accept your destiny. Make your own way." 

-Tao Caliko,3145-3178

Mobius, 3186

Chino had often read the inscription on his father's tombstone, but never understood fully. But times were different now. The world was at war, and his 'family' did nothing. He had often stayed up nights listening to the radio to see if he could hear how bad it really was outside the Neo Green Hill zone. What little he could actually make out angered him to his limit. And then one day, his patience with his family wore out…

"So my brother isn't thinking about himself for once." This wasn't the kind of reaction I was expecting or hoping for, upon informing her of my plans to enlist. I turned away to leave her to her thoughts, but she grabbed my arm and spun me around. I'm usually not one to make eye contact with anyone, but something made me look into her eyes, and I saw concern. It made me feel terrible. I should have left without telling anyone. I don't really know how to say 'goodbye'. I started to open my mouth, but she stopped me. "You'd pass for an 18 year old, that's for sure, kid." She tried, changing the subject. I smiled and showed her my fake ID. She studied it for a minute. "Pacciano Caliko." She read aloud. "Why don't you wait until this isn't a lie and train here?" I sighed. "Sis, you told me yourself that the only thing we're in charge of is our own decisions, and I made mine. The Mafia isn't what I want anymore." She sat down, shaking her head. I felt sick, like I was doing the right thing at the wrong time. "Besides, I need to get some good war stories for the little hedgecat over here." I said, picking up my baby nephew. Maria turned away. "His father left for The Great Forest yesterday. He finally completed his special training with Force Recon." "I'll take good care of him." I promised. I looked at my newborn nephew. He was so small, yet so strong. So innocent, yet so intelligent. I guess all babies are. "What'd you name him, Maria?" She looked at him and stood up. "I decided on 'Raja'. He seems to like it." I frowned. "I'd have named him Mario." She laughed. I loved to hear Maria laugh. "What kind of name is 'Mario'? she asked. " Well, there's M-a-u from 'Maurice', and there's r-i-o from 'Maria', since he's a guy.I reasoned. I put Raja down and sat on Maria's bed."This is the part I can't do." I choked. Maria stopped me, grabbing my wrist this time.She dipped my paw in her red nail polish, and brought Raja over to me, cradled in her arms. "I know that in four years, he'll have to decide his path. But already I can tell what he'll do. So I want you to give him half the scar now and when you return, you can give him the other half." she told me. I started to protest, until I looked into her eyes again, and I saw tears. My sister has never cried before in her life. Well, not front of me anyway. I extended my paw over Raja's face, and retracted a claw. I made a neat cut just above his left eye, and the brave little guy didn't even flinch. Then, I turned and left for the recruiter's office just outside of the Neo GH.

The recruiter's office was empty and dusty. Most of the able bodied residents loyal to King Max were either dead or fighting by now. Chino barely noticed the Chiuawa that sat behind the desk that looked way too big for him.

"Sorry kid." he said in a rough voice. "We're not taking any more hope packs for the soldiers today." "That's not why I'm here." I said in my 'older, authoritative' voice. "I've come to enlist."The recruiter nervously looked at me, unsure of himself.He finally let out a forced laugh. "Look boy, go home to your 'capture the flag' games and come back when you've hit puberty." I slammed my fake ID on his desk so hard that all the dust in the room seemed to have converged on us. When the smoke cleared, he grabbed my ID and studied it for what seemed like hours. "Nice try, but I'm not signing a death warrant for someone so young." he protested."That's not your concern. Write up my papers so I can end this war!" I growled. "You're not getting in and that's final. Now leave my office before I have you arrested!!!"he attempted to growl back. "Arrest a guy for fighting for justice?! Harass someone for putting all he has on the line??"And you claim to be a recruiter?" a voice from behind demanded. We both turned, expecting to see a young officer standing in the doorway. The recruiter started to snap to attention, until we saw a clean-shaven opossum wearing a tropical shirt and a psychedelic headband. He was only about two years older than I was.The recruiter relaxed and addressed him. "So your skinny @$$ wants to enlist huh?" The opossum approached the desk and put his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to apologize to this cat and grant his wish. He's volunteering to go into war. He's obviously got more balls than you, you pencil pusher!" The recruiter glared at us, reached into his desk, pulled out some papers, filled out some stuff and pushed a pen in my direction. "Sign here, and you'll be off to basic training in about five minutes. The bus is leaving on time so don't be late." I signed my life away, without giving it a second thought. "Are you enlisting too?" the recruiter addressed the opossum. "Only if you've got any openings for recon or infantry." The recruiter nodded. The opossum signed his papers and we both left for the last bus to basic training. We found an empty seat near the back of the bus."Thanks for having my back." I stretched out my hand out to him. "Hey, if everyone was as eager as you to go into war, then we'd win this war in a week!" He shook my paw."My name's…." The opossum stopped me. "It's bad luck. Wait 'till we get our cammies." He looked so serious too.We passed a few trees and a lake. I wondered if I'd ever get to swim in a lake again… "You never really think about trees and nature until you've got nothing else to think about." the opossum said. "So how old are you really?" I showed him my ID, and he smiled. "You don't need to lie to me bro. I tell ya, getting to go to war was my birthday present. My big bro was in this war when it started." I shifted positions. "I'll be 15 next week." I confessed. His eyes widened. "Why on Mobius would you voluntarily come into this war at fifteen??" I smirked. "Sometimes life calls us to places at inconvenient times, but if we don't follow the path set for us, the only alternate to a life of slavery is death." I answered, remembering what I wrote to Maxis. There was an eerie silence for the rest of the trip.

"Listen up you maggots, you have exactly 32 seconds to get your pansy @$$e$ into gear and ship out of this bus, or you will be left behind and your MOS, no matter how you do in basic training will be parachute testing!" This was the greeting we received from the bulky St. Bernard that ran on the bus before it stopped. There was a mad rush to the exit, and the once empty aisle was now full of the panicky footsteps of shoving wild animals. I glanced at my buddy who motioned for me to go out the window. I pulled the window down and jumped out, amidst the mob below. My companion joined me, and the St. Bernard noticed us."What the 'ell you two country boys tryin' ta pull?! Those windows were welded shut! How the *flip* did you open it?" The dog was in my face. I started to answer, but he ripped my T-shirt down the middle. "Hot dang, boy! Them arms don't belong to no kitten like you! They go to a Gorilla!" he exclaimed.What do you plan to go into over here?""Reconnaissance, sir!" I answered, trying to sound older.He smiled at us and took two steps back. "You dumb @$$ maggots!!! Lessee some order here!" Line up single file right here, right now!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I was loving this.

Basic training was condensed into 3 weeks, due to foot soldier shortages. I scored first in the camp in accuracy. I wasn't exactly surprised when I out shot the robot controlled F-170 that was calibrated to 93% accuracy. However, everyone else was, and I was tested to see if I was an android. Instead of recon, they asked me to become a sniper. I declined, for the simple reason that I believe hiding out and using a scope to eliminate 'targets' is boring. So they put me in the force recon replacement squad, along with my buddy, Ridge, the opossum from the recruiter's station, who turned out to be an awesome scout. We reported to our hitch together and met our fellow soldiers. There was Lieutenant Strap, a nervous looking Brown fox with a speech impediment, Sergeant Dutch, a bulldog with a bad attitude, who looked like he'd been in war his whole life, PFC Sven, a timber wolf who looked as if he could carry a whole tank on his shoulders, and probably did, and PFC Atmire, this sarcastic coyote who struck me as someone that'd been drafted. I wondered how he'd made force recon, but I guessed his dad was a general. Then, my eyes focused on a familiar hedgehog cleaning his boots in the corner.It was Maurice. He noticed me in the doorway, and his jaw dropped. "You- you're Pacciano Caliko, the guy that out shot the robot?!" he exclaimed. I cleared my throat."My name's Chino. How you been?" I replied.He led me to the back of the hitch. "Wait a minute… you're not even old enough to DRIVE. How'd you get in here?"he whispered. Ridge came up to us. "Anyone with his skills would be doing his planet wrong by not enlisting." Ridge said. "So you be da Caliko kid!" Atmire commented, coming to us. "Heh, heh heh, I thought you'd be taller." he said, sizing me up.He elbowed me hard in the chin and tried to flip me. I blocked his throw and kicked him in the gut, knocking him into Sven, who had been meditating in the middle of the room.Sven stood up, and Ridge and I gasped. He was at least three feet taller than the rest of us. He took a step toward Atmire, smiled and walked away. Atmire, relieved, grabbed his stomach."You're gonna get yours, bio-tch!" he wheezed. Sgt. Dutch, who'd been talking with Lt. Strap outside, then entered the cabin. "Attention on deck!" he bellowed. We all snapped to attention, though Atmire was having trouble standing up straight. He slumped over, and soon Sgt. Dutch was in his face. "What the H_ll is your problem, you little candy @$$ed worm?! Can't you stand up straight boy??" he challenged."Yes sir!" Atmire squeaked, straightening up the best he could. "You got a speech problem, boy? Talk like a man!" Dutch spat. "What the H_ll is so funny Private Sven? You think that because you're the size of a small building that that gives you the right to smirk while at attention? Am I amusing you, private?!" Dutch yelled, looking up at Sven. I couldn't help but wonder if Sgt. Dutch was yelling for intimidation purposes or because of the fact that you probably had to yell just so Sven could hear you, when he was standing erect.Sven was at least two feet taller than Dutch and I wondered how he could see Sven's expression. "NO SIR!!!" Sven thundered, shaking the room. "You trying to out do me private??" Dutch challenged, slamming his fist into Sven's chest. There was a sickening crunch and we all turned, expecting to see Sven crouching in pain, but he hadn't flinched. Sgt. Dutch grabbed his fist. "Sonofa- all right down and give me 50! All of your @$$es! On your knuckles with packs on!" he ordered. When we finished, Dutch addressed us once again, as we all stood expressionless. "My name is Sgt. Perry Dutch! You will call me 'Sarge'. That is not a suggestion that is an order! For all you new boys, this will be your first and last orientation speech. You are no longer the boys your mamas kissed goodbye. In fact, you have no mamas no more, you belong to the Corp. The Mobian Army is your friend, your family, and your way of life from now on. For the next 3 years at least, you all will eat, sleep, sh*t, and think war. All of you standing here means that you were too good for the regular foot soldiers. You've got a special gift that will come in handy in the most elite group known to Mobius, where you are right now. You are here because you're the 5 flat out best killas in this camp, end of story. This is a newly formed squad, because Recon, as you all know is no longer with us. The O's destroyed the training camp and only myself, PFC Sven and LCP Maurice had the opportunity to received the full three months of training. Now Ridge, Atmire and Caliko, you're the newbies of the squad.I don't know much about your weaknesses. I don't care about 'back home', and I really don't give a *flip*. You are now in the Great War, not some Amusement Park. I will not lie to you; none of you are safe anywhere from now on. These dam_ed O's are everywhere, and they will most definitely try to seek and destroy you.I know it's tough to be the best, just look at my pretty face. Had females all over me back in the world. But anyway, if you expect to make it out of this place alive, you will follow these five rules. Rule #1; you will not panic. No matter how impossible the odds are, there's always a way out.Remember this, and you won't choke. Rule #2; take care of everyone else much more than you do yourself.You do this, and you'll have plenty of back up, and you'll make a dam^ good comrade. Rule #3; keep your weapons clean. That goes for everything from your d_ck to your dynamite. Rule#4; don't blink. You're either always aware, or you're dead. Rule #5; Take nothing personal. Those O's can't think and they got no souls. They only know about killing, and that's what they'll do. Do them first. You remember all this, and maybe you'll make it.Dismissed!!" I looked around me.Everyone, including myself was slightly shaken. Then Ridge whispered into my ear, "I wonder how many time he's had to give that speech." Sgt. Dutch left the building, stuck his head in and said. "One more thing. Silence means shoot low."

Chow was great. Ridge, Maurice, Sgt. Dutch, Sven, and Atmire were all sitting together. I joined them. "This chow is a delicacy to you guys." Sgt. Dutch was saying. "Only the officers eat this good, besides you." Atmire wrinkled his forehead. "Why's that, Sarge?" he asked. "Oh you didn't know?" Maurice spoke up in a matter-of-factly tone. "Guys like us, we're targets! Our missions start at the front lines, and end past the enemy lines." We all looked at Sgt. Dutch, and he solemnly nodded his head. "Every time you eat, consider it your last meal." He added, looking straight at me. "You get what you train for." Sven muttered. "Funny," I thought. "I trained everyday in the Mafia to die, and they never gave me fettichinni." 

Before lights out, Sgt. Dutch reviewed our classified profiles aloud."Atmire, Jake C. born 8-21-3168. 18 years of age. Grew up on the streets of Mobotropolis, son of a comedian. Kicked out of three gangs. Special skills include super fast limbs, extreme agility, and a troubleshooter." Atmire stood up. "Where'd you find out about the gangs?!" he demanded. "Sven, Ivan R. Born4-6-3168 18 years of age.Grew up in Rock Quarries in the suburbs of Mobotropolis. Hobbies include hurling 1 ton boulders, crushing diamonds with teeth, and meditation. Special skills include titanic strength, robotic teeth, and knowledge of every weapon know to Mobius.Ridge, Thomas A. Born 8-16-3168 18 years of age. Grew up in a nomadic jungle tribe. Abandoned along with older brother at age twelve for sleeping in.Special skills include, walking radar, heat vision ability and innovative weapon forger. Hedgehog, Maurice T.Born 5-3-3165 21 years of age. His brother, and himself are more than capable subjects in the Royal Army Special Skills include athletic ability past explanation, hand to hand combat expert, forest tracker specialist. Caliko, Pacianno H.Born 10-13-3171 14 years of age.Background unknown, expect possible affiliation with Mobian Mafia. Known special skills include phenomenal athlete, calibrated eyes. Good night, ladies." And just like that, Sergeant Dutch left. There was a long pause. "Lemme see your teeth, Sven!" Atmire broke the ice. "How could he know all of that??" Ridge demanded.No one could answer him. I scanned the room, and noticed that the only one of us without a confused look on his face was Maurice. Atmire noticed it too. "Hey court jester, why aren't you surprised?" he challenged.Maurice ignored him and sat on his bunk. "So E.X.E.K. does exist." Maurice thought aloud. "What?!" Sven demanded. "E.X.E.K is a super secret computer network that is maintained and regulated by an organization not even known to the king. It was said to have been forged to keep an accurate census of the population, but it got out of hand and it was said to have been terminated twenty years ago, but I've heard rumors that the military secretly kept it alive, though nothing had been confirmed." Maurice explained. "How do you know all that?" Atmire asked. Maurice smiled. "I've…been around." he answered. Just then, Lt. Strap entered. "Al-ah-alright m-m-men lis-s-sten up!" Strap stammered. P-privates Ridge and Calikozz, y-you havvve guard duduty from 2200 hours to 0230 hoursss, upon which you allll will be relieved of your duty. Move out ssssoldiers!" I glanced at my watch. 2153. One thing I love about the Army is that they always give you plenty of time. It takes about ten minutes to get to the guard shack from our hitch running. We sprinted off. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight!" Ridge commented as we scanned the valley. "I never look at 'em." I answered, stroking my beam cannon."Why not? They're great!""You know what happens to a high-powered telescope when you point it directly at the sun? The lens shatters." He nodded. "So the same thing would happen to my eyes if I were to look at any star. Never look to the heavens with calibrated eyes, if that'll help you in the long run." I glanced at him and he smiled. "Hold on, I see something." I said, feeling for the safety on my weapon. "Movement at 80 meters. Single life form, possibly armed. Heading south, potential threat." was Ridge's response. I squinted a little. "He's wearing our cammies. Nametag says 'Rashard'. He's a private and his weapon is on his back, although I don't think I've ever seen someone run quite like that before." I reported, showing off a bit. "He's not being followed…what the h_ll is he doing out here?" Ridge demanded. We kept our weapons on him, until he was five meters from us. Ridge greeted him with a blast that was a millimeter from his foot. He was a small Manx, probably no older than myself.Ridge shook his head. "What're you doing private?! Explain yourself!!" Ridge shouted, imitating Sgt. Dutch. The manx, wide eyed with fear, snapped to attention, then pointed to the woods behind him. " I had to p_ss, sir!" was his response. Ridge and I burst out laughing, scanned the private for explosives and sent him on his way, still laughing hysterically. I've never seen anyone turn that red with embarrassment before. The rest of the evening went without incident and we were happy to be relieved.

0528. "Ladies, you will never be as pretty as me, so stop wasting your time beauty resting!" Sgt. Dutch hollered."How we supposed to function with just three hours of sleep?!" Ridge muttered, jumping off his bunk. My legs weren't working.I pulled my body out of bed and tried to stand up. That was pain.At chow, Lt. Strap briefed us on our mission. "Today, you pick up where our previous force recon unit left off. We will be taking the ditch between no man's territory and Yuo Sape factory, which may be responsible for making slave bots, so it must be destroyed.As for us, our primary objective is to clear a path for the artillery, so they can get the finishing blows on the factory.Make no mistake men, this is a Hellish mission, as you will stay in harm's way on the front line until that factory is secured under ten feet of dirt. Meet me at the helipad at 1230 hours. Don't forget to make a stop at weapons detail, and everyone needs to sign one of these cards." He handed us the cards and walked off. Ridge looked at me and smirked. "You've heard of selective hearing? Well the Lieutenant has selective stuttering." He joked. We looked at the cards. "Organ donor." Sven read aloud. Atmire pulled out his lighter, took all our cards and threw them on the table.Soon the cards were ashes. 

There were a lot of medics and clerics on the way to weapons detail. Some were shaking their heads, checking off boxes as we went by. Some of the clerics were chanting and offering prayers for us. Maurice stopped, the only one who was paying attention to them all. He grabbed a cleric's robe, and Ridge went to stop him. He didn't, though, as Maurice joined in with the cleric's chant for a little while. There was an eerie grin on Sven's face, and Atmire started to giggle when we entered the armory. Sgt. Dutch and Maurice chose the Mobian special issue rife, a plasma riffle with three barrels. Atmire picked up two wicked looking long range N2 pistols and harnessed a smart gun.Ridge chose a double-barreled shotgun and a machine gun from H_ll. I decided to go with my personal favorite- an AK-870 with a built in Hydroshocker. Sven looked at our weapons, and with a big grin left the room. He came back with a gatling gun off an armored Humvee and the biggest pulse rifle I'd ever seen. He looked like a small army himself. As we went to board our transporter, everyone around us, regardless of rank, stopped and saluted us. Atmire made stupid jokes about some of the guys and Ridge muttered something about finally getting some respect.I shuddered at the sudden attention. It was as if they were giving their final respects at a funeral procession. 

The ride was noisy, bumpy, and full of anticipation. I never thought I'd be so anxious to be on the front lines of the Great War with only six other guys by my side, but I was really into this. The chopper landed 50 miles from our destination point, so we had to trek the rest of the way. Individually, we each could have made it there, in a day, but since we had to sweep for mines, dodge gun fire, and incoming bombing from both sides, it was going to take us a little under a week. "So who's marking the trail and scouting the area before we head off?" Maurice asked, before we started to move. "Three squads before you already did. You're just following in their footsteps and picking up where they got picked off." Sgt. Dutch replied, coldly. Atmire stopped. "Stupid question, but what are the chances of us making it out alive?" he inquired. "Slim. I was the only one left from the last squad. That's why I was promoted." Dutch began. "I survived, and the only reason I did was because unlike the others, I didn't feel like dying out here. I didn't come into battle with a death wish, and if any of you SOBs are ready, willing and wanting to die, speak now so I can arrange it for you." We started our trek and after a while, Sgt. Dutch addressed me. "Hey, Caliko! Get that da_n stupid grin off your face. What you are about to encounter is hardly amusing! What are you, some kinda psycho?" I responded with a giggle. That night, we decided to camp out near an abandoned ammo dump. Ridge and I volunteered for guard duty, and we found ourselves talking about stars again. Suddenly, Ridge grabbed my paw. "Chino, I've heard what those bastard O's do to POWs and wounded. My older brother was in the war a few months ago. He and his buddy were caught." His eyes lowered. "His friend survived, and told me what happened to my big bro. First, they tied him upside down to a tree. Then, they injected these little electrode needles all around his body." Ridge started to breathe heavily. "Look, you don't have to go into this." I tried, but he ignored me. "Those BASTARDS!" he sobbed. "They cut him in half, but the electrodes kept him alive for days."Ridge fell silent.I waited an hour, and finally spoke up. "You scared? It's okay to be scared." Ridge's eyes narrowed. "I got nothing to be scared of. I'm just saying if it gets down to that, don't leave me suffering. I want you to promise that you'll finish me off so those bastards won't get the pleasure. Release me with this." He pulled out a shiny revolver, and put a single bullet in it. He handed it to me, and I put another bullet in it. "I promise if you do." I whispered. "All right." We exchanged fives. It felt good at first; having a friend I could trust. Ridge was the only friend I'd ever had. Then I realized that I had just promised him that I'd put the nail in his coffin. I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing it. It hurt my head, so I did the same thing I always do when something bothers me. I let it go, and promised myself it wouldn't have to come down to that. I'd deal with it when I came, if it came. 

We made our destination point in four days. It was a long, silent, uneventful advance. Not that we were being extra cautious, we just had nothing to say. We definitely knew we were there when an undetected O picked off Lt. Strap. He screamed as he fell. I looked at him, but before anyone could react, automatic fire rang out from overhead, spitting out in every direction. It was then that we realized we had marched right into a trap. We all ran for what little cover we could find.Ridge and I ducked under a carburetor from a demolished jeep, Maurice and Atmire hid in a flooded trench, Sgt. Dutch got under a pile of half filled sandbags, and Sven hid behind his huge gatling gun. For a minute, there was a terrible sound of raining bullets, and then all went quiet. I checked my own pulse, and then glanced at Ridge. He was violently shaking, and clutching his chest. Fearing that he'd been shot, I grabbed his arm, and that snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. Then he hurled. I looked for everyone else, and saw Sven peeking over his gun, Maurice and Sgt. Dutch scoping the area, and Atmire examining his pistols.Suddenly, Sgt. Dutch got up and screamed "Cover my @$$!!!" as he ran to Lt. Strap's body.Sgt. Dutch dragged Strap's body to a nearby trench to investigate the wound. Just then, a shot rang out. We saw blood spray in the air from the trench. We all assumed that a sniper had hit Sgt. Dutch. Atmire lost it. "No, you mother_____s!!!"he screamed as he randomly shot at the sky and the cliffs around us, trying to pick off the sniper.Then I glanced over to see Lt. Strap aiming his MP 5 at Atmire. Ridge also noticed, and pointed out the sparks coming from Strap's shoulder."Strap's a da_n O!" Ridge yelled, and I put a bullet in the robot's head. Then, there was once again silence, as Atmire had calmed down a tad. Ridge looked over at Maurice. "We've been set up! Get us out of here, Maurice!" he called.Before he could respond, the O's shot off some proton bombs that exploded over Sgt. Dutch's trench.Then the ground started to shake. The O's had opened another can of whup @$$ on us and we were sitting ducks. Sven used his plasma rifle on one side of the cliff, and that side abruptly stopped.Before Sven could arm his missile launcher, he was shot in the foot. He cried out in pain, but kept loading the launcher. Another shot to his kneecap brought the big wolf down. I was looking for targets now, and found one. But every time I shot a sniper, another one would hit Sven in another place.Sven dropped the launcher, and went for the gatling gun. I hit three other snipers, but before Sven could aim up, the O's switched to the neon rounds that eat your skin, and they plugged him full of them. Sven started to moan, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he dropped the gun. Ridge pumped his shotgun and blew a hole in Sven's chest. Now, Sven wouldn't feel the acidic bullets eating through his skin."They're using neon rounds! Get the h_ll outta here! To the bridge!! Split up!!!" Maurice yelled. "I'll cover you guys! Get moving!" I shouted, taking refuge in a hole. I watched to see them off, but Atmire was on his knees, fixing something. "Jake! Forget that, let's go!"Ridge called to him. Atmire ignored him, and a few neon rounds hit ground close to Ridge's foot. "Atmire, get out now!" I tried, shooting at every O I could find that was aiming at him. Whatever Atmire was fixing, he had now strapped it to his body.When I realized it was a bomb, it was too late, as Atmire wildly charged up the cliff to blow the Os up. They let him go fifty yards, and then shot his stomach full of neon rounds. He didn't even blink as he continued his advance.He made it another fifty yards, and they blew off his right leg.Atmire was now crawling viscously towards them, using every mean spirited word he could think of.I glanced at Ridge and Maurice. They were now out of harm's way, as the O's were concerned with Atmire at the moment.I knew the right thing to do would be to honor Atmire's sacrifice and use his distraction to haul @$$ off to safety, but I couldn't leave him there. Atmire was still alive. I jumped out of the hole and ran towards him picking off every O I could see. Atmire was now ten feet from ripping the O's heads off. They shot his right arm off, but he kept crawling until he stopped and activated the trigger. There was a white flash that blinded me for several seconds. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. " I didn't even get along with Atmire," I thought to myself, when I could see again. "Why does it hurt so bad?" then I got my answer. There was a long piece of shrapnel sticking out of my stomach. I yanked it out, and used it as a crutch to catch up with Ridge and Maurice. I hoped that the bridge was still functional. When I made it there, I spied Maurice, his rifle trained on me. "Chino, your chest!!!" he exclaimed, lowering his gun. "Yeah, well, where's Ridge?" I answered. Maurice pointed to the bushes, and I moved away a few leaves. The sight horrified me. Ridge's back was…gone."Da_n O's hit me with a hydroshock from behind. " Ridge managed.I knelt down next to him.Ridge weakly turned his head to look at me.He motioned at my chest pocket. Do what you gotta do Chino." He gurgled. I showed him my wound. I'm not going out like this," I protested. "So you can still make it too!"At this, Ridge coughed up some blood. "Release me!" he cried. I pulled out the revolver and closed my eyes. Then I kept my promise. War is worse than Hell, because at least in Hell there is no way to escape, so the torture becomes numbing after awhile. Maurice came over. "He was a good soldier." he said slowly."He was a good friend." I answered. We made a little grave and a small tombstone for him. We found some tracks near a stream we'd crossed a day ago. I remembered that there had been a helipad nearby.I just hoped that it wasn't a crater now. As we approached the helipad, we saw a small company of soldier gathered around it. A few of the guys had scratches or cuts, but most of them were fine. Maurice ran up to them. "What happened?" he asked.They looked at us and pointed to a poncho. "He was our Sergeant." A small weasel sniffled. "What?!" Maurice exploded. "Is that it???"They all nodded, looking away. "Sonofa-….we lost everyone! EVERYONE! And you're crying over one soldier?" Maurice pulled out his weapon. "Ease off Maurice. They're just kids man!" I said, limping towards him. "You're a kid! They have to suck that sh_t up!" he yelled. We waited in silence for the chopper to come. Three hours later, it came. So did a company of Os, however. Maurice took my AK, and covered us as we boarded the chopper He did a great job of keeping their fire away, but he was running out of ammo fast. Finally, he jumped on board, and we went airborne. As luck would have it, he got the window seat. An O put his infa-red site on Maurice's forehead, and I noticed it."Move it!" I called to him, but he just shrugged. Maurice was right; there was nowhere he could go, so he did the logical thing. He twisted his body just in time to take the shots right under his arm.I watched in horror as it happened, and then all went black.

Three days later, I woke up I a tent full of medical staff. I smelled antiseptic ointment and plaster, and relax a bit. I looked around me and saw doctors and patients, all who seemed to have one thing in common. Each one of them was missing something; an arm, a leg, a lower half of a body… I tried to sit up, but belts restrained me to my hospital cot."Oh good, you're up!" a cheerful voice said. I hadn't heard a cheerful voice in years. I turned to see a badger in a lab coat standing at the head of my cot. "I was getting worried, you've been out of it for three days!""Where's Maurice?" I demanded, trying to break the restraints."Whoa, easy there cowboy! You'll break your stitches. First thing's first. You're probably wondering why you're being restrained to this cot here, aren't you?" he asked. "The question had crossed my mind." I growled, shooting him a dirty look. "Well, you see all the other guys walking around with amputations?" I raised my eyebrow. "Let's just say that they weren't necessary!" he hissed as he pulled out a twelve-inch needle. "The h_ll is this place?!" I demanded. The badger smiled an evil grin and pinched my cheeks. "Well, you almost made it to the proper facilities, but unfortunately for you, your pilot was shot and you crash-landed in O territory. This is their research lab. We cut the torsos off half of your crew, but you an the blue hedgehog were already injured, so we decided to revive you so we can see what makes a hard-core recon soldier like yourself tick!" he explained. I growled and tried to break the bonds, and almost succeeded. Sensing this, the badger took a cattle prod and shocked me repeatedly. "Where you were stabbed, it is impossible to survive. So we're going to run some tests on you to see how you're still alive. And then we'll kill you, so don't be so impatient. Care for some water?" he taunted. The electric shocks hurt too much. I couldn't break the straps in pain, so I relaxed. "You-you're not an O. What gives?" I stuttered. "I've got my reasons, and my enemies." he answered, plugging me again. "As for your hedgehog friend, we're going to try this new technological breakthrough on him. We're going to transform him into an O!" he said, beaming with pride. "Coward!" I spat. A Yuo Sape officer waltzed by us, smiling at the doctor. As soona she was out of sight, the badger's demeanor changed."Look, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and listen. I'm supposed to kill you now. My…supervisor will flatten me if I don't. I'm just as much as a POW as you are, so don't think I'm here for my health. But there's no time. Listen, if I inject you with this blue medicine, your heart rate and pulse will be severely lowered, making you clinically dead until I inject this red liquid in you. The catch is, unless you get the red stuff at least twelve hours after you're injected with the blue, you'll die. I have no more time to explain. Maurice will be safe. Now start screaming like a baby or you'll die now." he whispered, as he started up a chainsaw. I got the hint, and started yelling out every profanity I did and didn't know in every language I could think of. Then I started chanting "Long live Mobius" until he injected me. 

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Maurice yelled, slapping me in the back of the head. "We're still in harm's way, so don't get comfortable. Dr. Vinc said that through the underground tunnel network was the fastest way to the base." He pointed towards a cave and started running towards it. I picked myself up, and followed. "Wait," I called. "Where's Dr. Vinc now?!" Maurice didn't turn around. "Shot himself in the head after he got me out." he answered.When we made it to HQ, we were treated immediately. Maurice had passed out and they asked me if we wanted to go back to the World. I told them to send him back, because his internal wounds were too big to treat here and he was no good to us anymore, remembering my promise to Maria. They asked me if I wanted to leave too, but I declined. I knew there was nothing for me there. Without hesitation, they put me in the Alpha Company Intelligence squad.I had asked to go back in recon, but there was a shortage of soldiers, and they cut the recon unit altogether. They also promoted me to corporal. I wasn't impressed, but then again going through the worst part of life and living to tell about it seems to lessen one's expectations of things to come. I headed to my new squad cold, alone, and p_ssed. Not a good combination for a guy with calibrated eyes.

** **

** **

The room was filled with good spirits, as the Alpha Company Intel group entered their hitch for a 48-hour rest period after a month of patrols in the field. Sgt. Falzone quieted his troops to give them his routine praise speech."Soldiers, you are without a doubt the best group I've ever led.You have earned these two days to write home, hone your skills, rest and whatever, because this is your first and last break you ever get in this war." Suddenly, the door flew open.All eyes turned to see a dark, war-torn cat in his cammies with a duffel bag in one hand and a sawed off shotgun in the other. Perhaps the most peculiar feature about this figure, besides the enormous blood stain on his shirt was his face. It was dark, emotionless; almost dead. Lt. Asa spoke up. "Glad to have you, corporal Caliko. Everyone considers you a hero. I know you'll prove to be an essential asset to our Intelligence squad." Chino stared coldly into Asa's eyes. "I…am a killer lieutenant." he began. "I don't gather intelligence, I blow up things. If I have to be your escort, then that's what I'll do." With that said, Chino strided past him and placed his belongings on a bunk away from everyone else. When he got situated, he sat on his bunk and began cleaning his shotgun. Lt. Asa approached him."Uh, yes, men, this is Corporal Caliko our escort who will be taking the bulk of our fighting from now on. Corporal, I suggest you get to know your fellow soldiers." And with that, Lt. Asa left. 

The room fell silent. Sgt. Falzone tried to break the ice. "Our next mission is in 48 hours. We'll be going back to The Great Forest to find out the source of so many leaks of information." Chino ignored Falzone and continued to clean his weapon. Falzone smirked and bent over Chino. "Oh, I get it. You think that you're the only one hear that deserves to fight because you lost a couple of buddies." At this, Chino shoved the shotgun down Falzone's throat. "If this were loaded, the one thing that would stop me from blowing your head through your stomach would be the fact that I don't waste ammo on dead weight. Let me ask you a question. How many friends of yours have died in you arms, or within your arm's grasp?" Falzone gulped in response. Chino lowered the shotgun and continued to clean it. "So you think you're something special because of that, soldier boy?!" a green mallard challenged, approaching Chino's bunk. Before Chino could respond, Tsezie, an iguana, spoke up. "Hey everyone! Since we've got a new member here, why don't we all introduce ourselves and tell why we've chosen to participate in the Great War?" Adamus, the duck, shot a look at Tsezie. "Tsezie why you always gotta be so dam^ cheerful?" Tsezie smiled. He loved it when his happy mood was noticed. "Hmm, I guess I'll start us.OK, let's see, hi Caliko, my name's Antonio Tsezie and I'm from the island, Panmonia. I came into the war, because I hate fighting, and I figured I couldn't complain about it from the sidelines while others are killed for the planet. Hey Adamus, I guess it's your turn." The duck took center stage. "My name's Bean Adamus, I'm from the Maharabi desert. Yes there are some ducks from deserts. I'm in this war because, frankly, the sand was really starting to bore me. Oh, and I also wanted to get a away from cheery personalities. Guess I lose." He nodded to Tsezie. "There's always a fruit and an @$$hole in every platoon, and I guess we got stuck with 'em both." a bobcat said. "I'm Garret from Mobotropolis and I love to kill!!!" The room fell silent. "Um, great insight, Garret. I'm actually paying off my debt to society by enlisting in the war.It was either enlist or get the electric chamber. Which would you guys choose? The name's Vasquez." A burley cougar said. "I'd personally choose the chamber. You die there faster." Chino began. "My name, first of all is 'Chino'. Memorize that fast. I hate being called 'Caliko'. Why am I here?" Chino pulled out a pistol and quickly shot forward. All eyes turned to see a gnat slowly crashing to the ground. "You shoot like that, don't go into war, and try living with yourself." "Guess that leaves me." Sgt. Falzone spoke up."I'm Martino Falzone, and the reason I'm here, is because when I was about your age, I made a wrong turn on the way to college and ended up in boot camp." Everyone got a good laugh out of that. Chino then went back to cleaning his gun, Tsezie, Vasquez and Adamus started a card game, Garret began to take bullets apart, and Falzone wrote home. "Garret, what the H%ll are you doing?!" Vasquez demanded, noticing Garret's new hobby.Garret started to giggle. "This kinda alcohol eats through metal if it's warmed." He replied, filling his opened bullets. "You is one seriously demented bobcat, Garret." Falzone muttered. "But at least he's on our side! Hey Chino! You ever met anyone like that before?" Tsezie asked."Sven" Chino thought to himself. "He was one crazy mother_____." If these guys were anything like his last squad, he'd end up liking them too. Only this time, watching them die might be too much. With this in mind, Chino walked out of the hitch. "Chino...man, I didn't mean nothing by that. I'm sorry guy... I just…." Tsezie tried, noticing that the question had disturbed Chino. Chino slammed he door so hard, that all of Garret's bullets fell over. "Good thing you closed 'em." Vasquez observed.

Chino didn't return until the next day.No one had seen him since, at chow or around the camp. Lt. Asa approached him. "Soldier, I don't care about your credentials, if you ever go AWOL on my clock again, you're going to be court-martialed, buster!" Asa growled. Chino was at least a head taller than the hedgehog and much stronger. Chino stared a hole through Asa and smirked. "I suppose I missed a night of picking toejam and telling ghost stories. Please forgive my absence. However, if you make any more weak attempts to threaten me again while I'm still sane. I'll…" Chino stopped in midsentence and walked off."Chino! Long time no see dude! I hope you're not still pissed at me.Guess we got off on the wrong foot." Tsezie greeted, when Chino stepped into the hitch. Chino scanned the room. Vasquez was arm wrestling Garret, Falzone was reading a map, and Adamus looked like he was trying to get his attention. "What, duck?!" Chino growled. Everyone looked up. Adamus started to respond, but Chino cut him off. "Look, stop this sh_t, all of you! I want you guys to loathe me and stay away! I don't wanna know y'all. What's the point? Everyone in this war I've met has died on me. So do yourselves a favor and keep your distance. Be my stranger!" Chino exploded. He made his way to his bunk and began to meditate, as he had seen Sven do a while back. The next day, Tsezie tried again to be neighborly. "Yo Chino! I know what you need!" Tsezie said through his thick island accent, rummaging through his stuff until he produced a tightly wrapped bottle. "Try some tequila. It'll make your problems go away fast!" Tsezie laughed, offering the bottle to Chino. Chino raised an eyebrow, and went to the sink. "You crazy lizard! Put that bottle away before Sarge catches you and court-martials your @$$!" Vasquez whispered, peering out the window. "OK, OK! I just thought that he needed a drink, ya know?" Tsezie said, hiding the bottle. " I know I needed a drink when I was in my fit of depression and rage over my dad's death. " he added, sitting on his bunk. "How long ago was that?" Adamus inquired, jumping out of the shower. Tsezie wrinkled his forehead. Hmm…dad got caught three years ago, and they sent me his head in the mail for my 17th birthday, so that makes it two years ago. " Tsezie recalled. "S^*t, that's terrible!" Vasquez exclaimed. "Yeah, well dad was a spy and a double agent for about seven different major organizations. It was probably his fault that this whole war started in the first place." Tsezie frowned probably for the first time. "Let's go to the BRIG tonight!" Vasquez suggested, changing the subject. The "BRIG" was the low ranking infantry's version of a casino/bar. "Something that's always bothered me," Chino spoke up. "Is that how is it that we're old enough to kill for Mobius, fight for Mobius, and die for Mobius, but we're not old enough to drink?" "Hey, nobody said life had to be fair!" Lt. Asa retorted from the doorway. Everyone but Chino snapped to attention. Asa approached Chino. "You got some kinda problem with authority, soldier?" Asa challenged. Authority?!" Chino laughed. "So taking direct orders to pick toe fungus out of the General's foot and mindlessly following commands to send troops to their certain death, all for the sake of a promotion gives you authority over us?" Sgt. Falzone quickly entered. "Back down corporal." he tried, but it was too late. Chino and Asa were a each other's throats. "I outta…" Asa began. "What? Court martial me? Take me out of the line of fire to rot in a cell? Tell me what you outta do and then do it!" Chino interrupted. "CHINO!!!" Falzone yelled. Chino looked up. "Geez, what the h_ll is your problem today? You got some kind of death wish?" Chino smiled for the first time. "Exactly." He whispered, as he strided out of the room. Asa looked at his men and growled. They were now saluting the front door. 

"I don't care how good he is, he's a loose cannon! We do not need a suicidal sociopath as our escort!" Asa growled. "I know you're upset, but dam_it, give the guy a break, will ya? I know he was out of line, but you read his profile. Of course he'll hate you, you're a lieutenant." Falzone pointed out.Asa paced furiously. "Yeah, well if he jeopardizes my men…" he fumed. 

"Hey Adamus! The coast clear yet?" Vasquez whispered, hoarsely. The duck turned to look at Vasquez. Yeah, but I told you we've gotta wait five minutes to be sure! Hey Tsezie… no slots tonight, okay? They friggin posses you!" Tsezie smiled and jumped off his bunk. "Yo Chino! You coming too?" Tsezie addressed the cat. Chino looked up. "Well, somebody has to be the designated driver." he hissed. Adamus jumped out the window, and motioned for the others to do the same. When they arrived in the BRIG, everyone was shocked to see Asa and Falzone drinking away their worries. Chino approached them. "Our fearless leaders are going to lead us into battle during a hangover?" he challenged. Falzone looked up. "Relax kid, it's only ginger ale." He assured him. Satisfied, Chino found a barstool near the door and watched as his squad members drank, swore, and gambled the night away. Chino smirked. "Just like home." he thought. "So what was home like?" a voice from behind asked. Chino spun around to see a short echidna clutching a pool stick. "Excuse me?" Chino asked. "You just thought to yourself, 'Just like home', and I was wondering what kinda home would be full of all this?" the echidna responded, smiling. "Huh? Did I say that out loud??" Chino demanded, backing up. "Oh, I've got ESP! You didn't say nothin'!" the echidna said, triumphantly. "The name's Zoicite…and it's doesn't sound like zoot suit!" Chino blushed. "Stop reading my mind! It's freaky!" Chino yelled. "Sorry, forced habit. So why weren't you going to tell me your name's Chino?" Chino grabbed a pool stick. "But I'm not that good at 9 ball." Zoicite protested. Chino's guard relaxed a bit, as Zoicite reminded him of Ridge, except for the mind reading part. After ten games of pool with the echidna, Chino landed up carrying Adamus back to the hitch, as Adamus had lost a game of craps, and drank his defeat away. 

"All right men, it is time to lock, load, and ship out of this tin can! If everything goes perfect, this may be the last time we'll have to run patrol. " Sgt. Falzone said. "Probably," thought Chino. "We won't make it back alive." Tsezie looked at Chino, as if sharing his thoughts. "Maybe I'm on a need to know basis, but what's the objective?" Chino spoke up. Asa glared at Chino. "Your objective is to make sure that we get to do our job!" he snarled."Sgt., I know that you were just recently promoted, and have never been under any immediate danger like this before. Lt., how much combat experience have you had? "Vasquez inquired."None, whatsoever. You happy now, Vasquez? What's your point, anyway?" Asa shot. "Well, it just makes sense to me that…well, Chino should lead us, being a trained recon soldier with first hand experience. I'd feel a lot safer with him in front of us, not the back." "What the h_ll, why not? Maybe he'll even get some of us back alive!" Asa fumed. Chino looked at everyone and left the hitch. "See that? The sonofab__h is too scared to lead ya!" Asa laughed. Chino came back, five minutes later armed to the teeth. He gave everyone a smart gun, and he, himself, wielded a minigun. In a dark, menacing tone, he uttered two words, "Let's go."

Outside, Chino, Falzone, and Asa went over the operation. They were to assist several squads that were attempting to destroy the O's ammo supply. However, most of the squads had already left two days earlier, and all but four were already wiped out, according to scouting reports. "So exactly where do we come in?" Falzone asked Asa, upon learning this. Asa looked away. "Four squads isn't enough to take out an ammo supply. They need reinforcements and the small remainder of the infantry, are either on 24 hour guard duty, or are pinned down somewhere." he replied. "But we're no foot soldiers!" Falzone protested. "This is suicide!" Asa looked at Chino. "Maybe so, but we all have our orders. Besides, that's why corporal Caliko is leading us." Chino rolled his eyes. "Playing escort for a buncha [candy-@$$ed][1] pencil pushers is hardly what I had in mind." he muttered.

I could see that Asa and Chino would not trust each other during this whole operation. Asa always glared at Chino, and Chino wouldn't even look at Asa. In fact, I don't remember seeing Chino make eye contact with any of us. As we prepared to leave our hitch, Chino made sure that each of us had at least three Z-30 grenades. That bothered me, because this particular grenade was destructive enough to wipe out an entire base with just one. As we entered the transporter, I noticed that my men really respected Chino. Even Adamus, who'd started off on the wrong foot with Chino seemed to be comforted by the fact that Chino was leading us into battle. My thoughts were interrupted by a jerk of the transporter. "Da_n, I got whiplash!" Garret yelled. I looked at him, hoping that he was joking. His neck was bright red and out of whack. I turned to see Asa on the floor, under a window that had a small crack in it. "I think Asa's got a concussion!" I yelled, looking for help. "Great, now we've got dead weight!" Chino complained. I shot a look at him, and went to the front of the 'porter to see the pilot. When I opened the hatch to the cockpit, the smell of fresh blood engulfed me. I found the pilot's head on the control panel, but the rest of the body I couldn't recognize.Then I saw that cursed shrapnel all around the floor. "Splatter mine." I said aloud.I turned to see Tsezie and Adamus staring at the remains of the pilot. Then the storm came. "A thunder storm now?!" Vasquez yelled. Chino motioned for us all to get down. "That's no thunderstorm! We're being ambushed!" Chino hissed. "Get the h_ll away from the windows!" We all watched as Chino began tearing off all the seats and doors. Tsezie soon got the drift, and began to help Chino barricade the windows.That's when Garret bought it. He had just sat up to crack his neck back into place, and a stray bullet penetrated our defenses and went right through his throat. Garret's eyes glazed over and he fell right next to me.

As I put up the last barricade on a cracked window, I turned to see Tsezie staring at Garret. He had grown pale. I guessed what happened, and set up my AK to retaliate on the O's. The Sarge was now yelling stuff in Gaelic, and Vasquez was calling in vain for a medic."Look guys, sh_t happens in war. If it didn't, we wouldn't have to be here. Now what we have to do now is drill a hole through the floor so we can escape before the heavy artillery comes!" I yelled, beginning to have flashbacks of Sven. Adamus started stripping the metal floor away, and Tsezie helped. When the hole was big enough to squeeze through, I gathered my weapons. "What about Asa?!" the Sarge asked. I looked at the hole, and then the hedgehog. "Leave him." I answered, starting to make my way to the exit. "Bullsh*t!" protested Falzone. "Chino, I know you and him had your issues, but he's going!" I stopped and looked at Falzone. "All right, take him. Lug his skinny @$$ over here, away from danger. There's hardly enough time for each one of us to get out, so what makes you think he'll be okay?" I reasoned. I could see that no one was comforted or convinced with this so, I offered a solution. "Look, the sooner we get out, the sooner they stop targeting the transporter. They wouldn't waste the ammo if we weren't in here. When it calms down, I'll come in here and get him." Tsezie wrinkled his forehead, considering the option. "Promise?" he asked. There was a childish tone in his voice, like a kid asking his dad for candy. "Yeah, promise." I assured him. With that, we busted out of the transporter to nearby land, undetected. I was impressed by how the others could almost keep my pace. Then again, being ambushed by a thousand robots can be a real adrenaline booster. As I had predicted, they soon found out we had escaped, and their firing ceased. I knew that they would now be scanning for life forms, so I quickly switched on my radio and changed the frequency to channel four. I motioned for the others to do the same, and we quickly jammed their scanner, buying some time for me to get Asa out of the transporter. When I came back with him, I saw everyone staring at something. I walked over to them and saw Vasquez with a hole in his chest, struggling to breathe. "I guess it's time for me to come clean, you guys." He wheezed, coughing up blood. " I was sentenced to this for selling secrets to the O's." With that, he let out a final gasp, and his eyes glazed over in death. "No!!!" Adamus yelled. I handed Asa to Falzone and started towards the dried up reservoir. "Where're you going?" Falzone called out. I turned to see them leaning over Vasquez. "I dunno about you guys, but I wasn't about to let Vasquez and Garret die in vain." I answered, cocking my AK. Soberly, they followed closely. 

It was dark now, and the group cautiously made it to an abandoned Mobian barricade, 20 meters from the ammo supply. It was raining hard, and flares gave little visibility to the soldiers and O's.Had it not been for Chino's calibrated eyes, they wouldn't have made it to the barricade at all. Tsezie was uncharacteristically quiet, and Adamus began to work on Asa's head. Chino returned fire to the O's until daylight set in. Suddenly, a company of O's converged over the squad. They set off hydroshocks, C bombs and neon rounds. Everyone looked for some form of cover. Amongst the shooting everyone could hear Chino call out his orders, "Use the Z-30's!" as he threw his grenades in the O's general direction.It was then that they found that they had spent the night under the O's ammo supply. "Some intelligence." Adamus thought to himself, as he scrambled to get away. As the squad was advancing to the woods, after neutralizing the immediate threat with Z-30 grenades, Falzone turned towards the rubble, and saluted his pilot, Garret, and Vasquez. Then he was ripped to shreds by neon rounds and phosphorus jolts.When the O's finally let up to reload, everyone played dead. The coast was soon clear, and Tsezie, Chino and Asa, over Adamus' shoulders retreated from their positions, running south. The O's had found a new target and were tearing up the countryside. Suddenly, everyone watched as a mortar was manually operated, and something hit the ammo supply, creating a small shockwave, destroying every O in sight, and out of sight. Chino ran to the mortar to investigate. There was a hand sticking out of the ground nearby, and Chino decided to check for a pulse, to amuse himself. To his surprise, there was a strong pulse. Chino clawed through the dirt to find an unconscious hyena that looked about a year older than himself. "Must've activated the mortar." Chino thought as he scooped the hyena up. The squad made their way to the nearest drop zone, tired, hungry, and unarmed.

"Hey! What the h_ll am I doing in here??" Chino shouted, jumping out of his bed. Tsezie smiled. "Great! You're up!"Chino's eyes darted around the room. "Relax, cat! The war's over now!" Adamus said, coming towards them. Chino's eyes widened. "What?? I missed it?! What happened?!" Tsezie put his hand on Chino's shoulder. "Look, in the chopper after that shockwave, you passed out. You remember that shockwave, right?" Chino nodded. "But the hyena…" he started. "Don't worry, he was transferred here and woke up a week ago. However, I guess he didn't like the hospital food too much, cuz he's long gone by now! Escaped on amotorcycle last night. His name was Gearbox, and they gave him the Sun Disc." Chino's eye widened. "So why am I just now waking up?" he asked. Tsezie laughed. "You haven't had a meal in two weeks! That's why!" Chino sat up. "Hmm… So, what about Asa?"Tsezie lowered his eyes, and Chino guessed what happened. "Da_n. Is the war really over?" he inquired. Adamus smiled. "Just about. That hyena blew away the whole ammo supply of the O army along with most of the O's themselves. The only thing left to do now is clean up and secure a few areas." Adamus said, proudly. "Great! When do we go?" Chino asked, eagerly. "WE aren't going anywhere. You are being sent home. You're too weak to fight, or clean for that matter." Tsezie said. With that, he grabbed Chino's shoulders, and Adamus, his legs, and a doctor came from nowhere and gave Chino a shot. Slowly, Chino quit resisting. 

Awakening on a military bus, the cat was confused. He had nothing from the war, but the shrapnel he had pulled from his chest and a small bag given to him with his personal belongings. On the bus, which was quite empty, Chino went through his bag, and discovered a small bottle of tequila. Attached to it was a note that read, "I'm trying to quit. Here's a new hobby for you!" As he walked off the bus, and made his way to his hometown, Chino frowned. The fact that all he had was his memories, or nightmare, more like it, a piece of shrapnel, and a couple purple hearts depressed the cat.Chino wandered to his home, focusing on his one objective left to accomplish. Once that was completed, Chino wiped the blood off his claw, venturing into the depths of the Great Forrest, not to be seen by many. Never to belong again.

   [1]: mailto:candy-@$$ed



End file.
